What Di did next
by Cakenbakin
Summary: what I think should have happened with Di and her stolen ring!  be nice, I was 10 when I wrote this, and thought I should put it up


**This is what would have happened if Diana had stood up for herself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anne of Green Gables anything! **

"….Why I've seen Diana Blyth wearing that ring often," said Peggy McAlister contemptuously. Indeed, the ring was the beautiful little amethyst one dad had given her for her birthday one year. Anger sparked in her little heart, and her powers of locomotion and speech returning in a fierce gust.

Diana sped up the steps and stood, nostrils flared, before the horrible little girl who wore her STOLEN ring!

"That's mine, thanks, Diana said curtly, yanking the ring that Delilah held up so proudly in the light. Delilah shrieked and got to her feet. Diana slid the ring on her index finger, eyes narrowed.

"Diana Blyth, you give me back my ring and come back here at once!" Delilah shrieked after Diana's retreating back.

"Okay," Diana swiveled sharply around, her unbound chestnut curls coming with it, her little fist landing was a loud Smack, Squarely on the jaw, her ring cutting deep into Delilah's piggy cheek.

The girl tumbled back into the desks; the place the ring had cut her dripping blood all over her new dress.

"And just for the record," Diana snarled, "My wonderful BEAUTIFUL mother is not a gadabout, I am NOT jealous of a snub nosed, ugly little girl like you!" All Diana's fury over her, over the other girl who betrayed her, spilled out in angry tears.

"You'll pay for this, you little, _poor _thing!" Delilah should have refrained from saying that, fore Diana sped at her and, with her father's strength, threw the girl to the floor and pinned her to the ground.

"Who's paying now?" Sneered Diana. The other girls crowded behind her, casting their outraged little faces on the girl on the ground. "Come on, girls, lets go," Diana said, marching out of the little schoolhouse, down to the brook with her new band of friends, and plopped down by the creek bed. All the girls discussed the whole affair, and, after many tears and hugs, they walked each other home.

Diana, being the last, was surprised to go home and see her Dad in the old armchair, Anne leaned up against his legs, with all the children, even Jem, huddled around for a story. For a moment, Diana felt compelled to tell her mother the whole story, but, after a second of deliberation, she decided Dad would understand the most and support her in what she did.

"Daddy," She said solemnly, "I simply must speak to you in the kitchen, it's very, very important." Dad, seeing her aggrieved expression, carefully lifted Rilla off his lap, into Anne's arms, then, propping her back up with his leg carefully, _oh he was ever so nice and considerate to mother,_ hunted for a large enough cushion so that Anne needn't adjust her position. Jem supplemented one, and Dad kissed Anne's ripply head before walking slowly into the kitchen to hear the confession.

"Father… I…a…I… I have to confess to you, 'cause you always like us to be tough, you might get a call from Mrs. Green about her kid," _she had already decided to never say that awful name again_ "Del- that kid, she said we had a horrid house, you and mummy neglect us, Susan is senile, and… and …. She stole my ring you gave me! So I gave her what was coming to her, I… Dad, I _punched _her! Oh what am I to do, I heard a crunch where I hit here, my knuckled don't hurt so I guess it was her jaw!"

There was a slight, aghast silence, Diana hung her head in shame but Dad, after the pause, let out a peal of his great, booming laugh, and pulled his daughter into his arms, staring her square in the face, and smiled,

"Di, honey, you did great, you have some backbone to stand up to her like that I'm proud of you, though I do admit, I do not look forward to mending a broken jaw tonight." He chuckled, ruffling her hair, smiling. "Just like your old pa."

"What Daddy, you hit someone?" Diana's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, dear. Someone said something not at all nice about your mother."

"Really? What was it?" They both looked up. Anne had entered the room silently, Shirley on her hip.

"He called you carrots." They both laughed happily, but Di remained confused. She didn't ask.

**AN: this was just a bit of Anne of Green Gables that drove me crazy. Diana should have stood up for herself so I rewrote her. (Note: when I was ten I wrote this, and just got an account with FF so I apologize if it was crap) **


End file.
